Way of Life
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Mandy tells Billy where babies come from. And soon meets his twin from the under world.
1. Attention!

Billy was watching TV. To close to the TV. His eyes burn.

Mandy walked in with pizza.

"What are you doing?" Mandy asked.

"Watching TV untell my eyes burn!" Billy shouted.

Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Mandy, Do you have a brother?" Billy asked.

Mandy shook her head.

"Sister?" He asked.

"No stupid.." Mandy moaned.

Billy thought. He ran to the kitchen.

"Mom!" Billy shouted.

His mom dropped her cerial.

She made a twitchy look.

"Yes Billy?" She answered.

"I want a brother or sister!" He shouted.

Gladys staired at her son.

She pat his head.

"Oh Billy." She said.

Billy made a strange look.

"I want a brother or sister!" He shouted while picking his nose.

Gladys twitched again.

"Um, Billy. I can't get you one right this second." Gladys said frowning.

Billy sighed. "But why?" He shouted.

Gladys sighed.

"Because...Um..I just can't.." She said. She ran out of the kitchen.

Billy looked around.

And continued to pick his nose.

Billy walked back into the living room.

"Gimme some of that pizza!" Billy shouted. And he jumped on the box.

The cheese was all over him.

"Here you can have the whole thing.." Mandy said giving the box to him.

Billy ate the whole thing. Including the box.

"I'm home!" Grim shouted.

No one answered.

"Hey guys. Watcha watching?" Grim asked.

"Hey Billy! Save me some pizza!" Grim shouted.

Billy made a pit bull look.

Grim backed away.

"Grim I have a question. Where do babies come from?" Billy asked.

Grim jumped when he heard that.

Mandy looked at Grim.

"Didin't your mom tell you?" Grim asked.

"She ran right after I asked her to give me a brother or sister." Billy said back.

Grim looked at the boy.

"Well...Um. That's an easy one Billy..Babies come from..Um. They-"

"They come from the under world." Mandy interrupted.

"What?" Grim shouted.

"Really? So I'm from the under world?" Billy shouted.

Mandy noded and at the same time Grom shook his head.

"Cool!" He shouted. He ran outside.

Grim looked at Mandy.

"Mandy! Why the heck would you tell him that!" Grim shouted.

"Cause I felt like it bone boy.." Mandy said in an evil voice.

Grim walked outside mumbling to himself.

Mandy looked around. And took a bite of Billy's piece.

**Mall**

Billy was surrounded by kids at the mall.

"Yes! Babies come from the under world!" Billy shouted.

"But my mama told me babies come from-"

"Well your mama don't know anything!" Billy shouted pointing at Sperg.

Sperg pouted.

"Yes! We all know the truth! We all should tell the world the good news!" Billy shouted pointing to all.

The kids cheered.

Billy put his hands on his side.

Looking proud.

"Billy!" A voice shouted, It was Grim. Waving his hands.

Billy jumped down form the dummy's back.

"Hey Grim!" Billy shouted.

"Billy! What you told those kids was NOT good!" Grim shouted in the boys face.

"Why not Grim? I mean like you said we come from the under world!" Billy shouted back.

"Mandy said that!" Grim shouted.

Billy's eyes were mixed up in confusion.

"Ohh...So if Mandy said it then we must be from the under world!" Billy shouted.

"No it-"

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Billy shouted cutting Grim off.

Billy ran to the kids.

Grim did a sigh.

Mandy walked to him.

"To bad bone head.." Mandy said.

Grim mumbled.

"I hate you child.." He said.

Mandy shrugged.

**Food stand**

"So the devil creates us "kids" And sends them us up to the real world in the mail!" Billy shouted.

The kids went ooh.

"Yeah! And its a no wonder our poop smells!" Billy shouted to all.

All the kids were grossed out.

Grim walked over to the food stand.

"Oh everyone! This is my friend the Grim Reaper! Who told me all about this wonderful news!" Billy shouted pointing to Grim in the crowed.

Grim looked around.

"No dang nabit! It was this child Mandy!" Grim shouted.

All the kids ran to Mandy.

Billy made a weird look and ran to Grim.

"But Grim. You said-"

"I didin't say anything boy!" Grim shouted.

Billy moved back.

"Mandy! Tell us about our parents not really our parents!" A kid shouted.

Mandy's eye brow went up.

_(Strange yet alot of attention..) She thought,_

"Fallow me you humans.." She said walking away.

All the kids of the mall fallowed Mandy.

Grim watched them all leave.

"Mandy's gonna get into alot of trouble once the kids find out shes lieing." Grim said.

"Yes!" He shouted,

Grim turned around and saw Billy picking a dummy's nose.

"Billy! Get away from the Dummy, Dummy!" Grim shouted.

**Next chapter coming.**


	2. Billy brother

Mandy was telling everything there is to know about life at the fountain.

"So, what about same color eyes and skin?" A boy asked.

"Satan knows who your going to. So he makes the same color eyes and hair." Mandy answered.

"What about beginning?" One asked.

"The beginning is when he makes you. I thought I said that from the BEGINNING" Mandy said.

The boy blushed.

"Mandy! WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Irwin shouted.

"Um. No." Mandy said.

"Shes awsome!" Irwin shouted.

Mandy shook her head.

"Okay, Next question." Mandy said.

**Womens section**

"Grim. Why are we here?" Billy asked.

"Because. I'm looking for skull ear rings." Grim replied.

"Ohh!" Billy shouted.

He had his eyes on a pink tube top.

"Don't I look perty!" Billy said in a funny voice.

Grim shook his head.

"Again. You just look stupid." Grim said frowning.

"Why ya gotta be like that Grim!" Billy shouted. And cried to the other section.

Grim quickly grabbed the pink tube top and put it in his bag.

"That's all for now kids." Mandy said.

All the kids sighed.

Irwin ran to Mandy.

"Call me baby!" Irwin shouted.

Mandy punch Irwin in the eye.

"That's one black eye Irwin. Ask me that again and you will get another." Mandy said angry.

Irwin ran away.

"There you are bone head." Mandy said.

"Mandy, you do know that once those kids find out the truth-"

"How will they know? I mean its not like someone will TELL anyone. Right.?" Mandy interrupted.

Grim shook his head.

"Wheres stupid?" Mandy asked.

"I made him cry into the second section." Grim said picking out his ear rings.

Mandy shrugged.

**Second section**

Billy was walking around the otherside. Hoping to find something interesting.

A dark figure was fallowing Billy.

"Hello..? Anyone there?" Billy asked.

Billy looked around. And saw nothing.

He kept walking further.

He saw clothes moving.

"Hello? I know your there!" Billy shouted. But still saw nothing.

Billy looked around again.

"I made an accident.." Billy said to himself.

The dark figure finally came out,

And he looked like Billy.

Billy jumped back.

"Woah!" Was all he said.

Billy walked up to his clone.

He poked it.

"You look like me!" Billy shouted.

"Hi, I'm Billy." Billy clone said said picking his nose.

"Your my twin!" Billy shouted.

"Cool!" They both said.

And walked off to get a hot dog.

**Hot dog stand**

Grim and Mandy looked around for Billy.

"Remind me again why we are looking for Billy?" Grim asked.

"Because the author of this story wants us to." Mandy said.

Grim looked around.

They spotted Billy at the hot dog stand.

"There." Mandy said pointing.

Mandy and Grim ran to Billy.

"Billy. What are you doing?" Mandy asked.

"Getting a hot dog a duh!" Billy sassed.

Mandy made a mad look.

She pulled his arm.

"We're out of here.." Mandy said.

Billy pulled away.

"But I'm hanging with my new friend Billy." Billy said.

Grim and Mandy looked at each other.

The other Billy came out from behind the stand.

"Meet my twin Billy!" Billy shouted.

Grim fainted.

"Twin...?" Mandy asked.

"Yup! I met him in the second section!" Billy said exsited.

"Two..Billy's?" Mandy asked herself.

"Great. Twice the stupid." Mandy said angry.

Grim got up,

"Oh no. I can't live with another one. It's bad enough theres a real Billy." Grim said frowning.

Mandy pulled Billy out of the way to the other clone.

"I have some questions for you." Mandy said.

"Where did you come from?" Grim asked.

"I came from mom-"

"Okay I had enough.." Grim interrupted.

"Billy? Your long lost twin? And now reunited. Oh gosh.." Mandy said suprised.

"Yup! Not only my new brother! But a new best friend!" Billy shouted.

Billy grabbed his brothers hand.

"Let's go play." Billy said.

They walked off.

Mandy's hands lowered.

"You okay Mandy?" Grim asked.

"Grim, I think we gotta go talk to Billy's mom." Mandy said forgetting about Grims question.

Grim noded.

And they walked off to Billy's house.

Irwin was behind the womens clothes.

"Woah..another Billy.." Irwin said.

"Two friends! I rock!" He shouted.

**Another chapter coming**


	3. Demon brother

Grim and Mandy arived at Billy's house.

Gladys was making cookies..again.

"Billy's mom. Can we ask you something?" Mandy asked.

"Oh sure Mandy. If your wanting to know where Billy is. Hes out with his friend. Someone who has the same name as him." She said.

"Billy's mom. Did Billy ever have a twin?" Mandy asked.

Gladys sat in the chair.

"Well. Yes infact." She replied.

"So what happened to him?" Grim asked.

"Well he died from falling off a cliff in florida. On a family trip. Billy was just 3 years old." Gladys said.

"Billy's to stupid to remember it." Grim said.

"He was alot like Billy but born first. He wasen't very nice. And he believes he wasen't jewish." She said again.

Mandy looked at Grim.

"Jewish..?" Mandy asked,

"Anyway. I'm hoping where ever he is hes in the great Heavens in the sky." Gladys said looking up.

"Ugh..Okay enough.." Mandy said in an unpleasent voice.

"Come on Grim." Mandy said walking out.

"Gladys I hope you know that your other son may have came up from the dead." Grim said.

Mandy pulled his arm out.

Gladys lift her head. "Dead..?" She asked herself.

**Endsville Park**

Billy and his brother were both holding hands picking there nose walking in the park.

Mandy and Grim spotted them.

"There they are.." Mandy said.

Grim walked ahead.

"Billy?" Grim asked.

"Hey guys! Nilly I forgot to tell you. These are my friends. Mandy. And the Grim Reaper." Billy said.

"Nilly?" Grim asked.

"Yeah. I thought it would be confusing if we had the same names." Billy said back.

"Billy. You had a twin brother who died from cliff falling. And thats him." Mandy said pointing.

Billy looked at him.

"Peshaw. Yeah right Mandy. If he was dead. I would know." Billy said.

Mandy pointed to his brothers shirt that had the "I'm Dead" Logo on it.

"Hes a fan of Goth music.." Billy said.

Mandy's eyes went wide.

"Fight it Mandy.." Grim said.

"Billy. Don't deny it. He is dead from the under world. And did you have any idea you were jewish?" Mandy asked.

"No I'm monkey boy." Billy said crouching like one.

Mandy rubbed her eyes.

"I tried.." Mandy said pushing Grim to him.

"Um. Billy try to understand. He doesen't belong here." Grim said.

Billy's brothers eyes turned red.

Billy looked into his eyes.

"Nilly..?" Billy asked.

His eyes were normal again.

"Aha!" Grim shouted.

Billy grabbed his brothers arm.

"Let's get out of here Nilly..." Billy said. He stuck his tounge out and walked away. Nilly looked behind and his eyes turned red again.

"We gotta get rid of that demon.." Mandy said.

"But this means Billy will be killed. So We are free from stupidity!" Grim shouted.

"But like I said before...The author wants us to.." Mandy mumbled.

She walked away.

"Wait up!" He shouted.

**5 Flags**

"This is 6 flags anouncer. We are now called 5 flags because someone took down one of the golden flags. So from now on when you say 6 flags. Remember. 5 flags." It said.

Billy and Nilly walked in.

"Let's ride the super man untell we puke!" Billy said. "And save some puke for me!" He shouted again.

Nilly smiled.

**Super man line**

"Sorry kids. You have to be at least taller then a chair." The man said.

"Aw man..." Billy said rubbing his nose.

Nilly's eyes turned red again.

He turned into a black demon, bigger then a tree.

"Let us in!" He shouted.

The man wimpered.

"Okay okay! Just don't hurt me!" The man cried. And he hand them both paper bags.

They jumped in there seats.

"This is gonna be so awsome! Billy shouted.

Nilly looked ahead.

And saw all the loops.

"We are going threw all that?" Nilly asked.

"Yup! It's gonna be sweet!" Billy shouted

The ride started moving.

They rode to the very top. And fell down very fast.

"Woooohoooooooooooo!" Billy screamed. Nilly threw up.

Mandy and Grim both were looking for Billy.

"Billy! Where are you!" Grim shouted.

"Up there." MAndy said pointing out.

Mandy noticed liquid all over the coaster.

"Ew. Yup hes up there alright.." Mandy said grossing out.

Grim grabbed his sythe.

"Wait. We don't wanna get caught." Mandy said.

Mandy climbed to the top of a taco stand.

"Billy!" Mandy shouted.

Billy was going to fast he coulden't hear. But the second time he heard a small voice.

"Did you hear something!" Billy shouted. Nilly was bending over the otherside.

"Guess not.." Billy said to himself.

Mandy watched them go threw there last round.

The ride came to a stop at the enterance.

Mandy ran over to them.

"You stupid heads." Mandy said.

Billy grabbed his bag and threw up inside.

Nilly did the same.

"I should stop eating 24 hot dogs in one day.." Billy said.

Mandy shook her head.

Nilly's eyes turned dark red.

"Nilly? Are you okay?" Nilly asked.

Nilly put his hands over his eyes. And ran down the staires.

Billy ran after him.

Mandy sighed, and ran after them.

Grim was still looking around.

"Billy! oh Billy!-Woah!" Grim shouted as Nilly ran under his cloak.

Billy ran under.

Mandy was about to go threw when Grim held his cloak down.

"I don't think so!" Grim shouted,

Mandy pushed him out of the way and continued to run.

"Wait up!" Grim shouted falling behind.

**Endsville zoo area**

Nilly finally stopped and he was still seeing in red.

Billy caught up. He grabbed his arm.

"Nilly..You really gotta slow down for me.." Billy said catching his breath. Billy saw Nilly's eyes red.

He jumped back.

"Your..inhuman!" Billy shouted as snot ran down his nose.

Nilly noded.

"I was told to come up here from Satan. He wanted me to kill you and the reaper. But we had such a fun time. I lost track.." Nilly confessed.

Billy smiled alittle.

"Your gonna still?" Billy asked.

"Yup." He replied. And turned back into a black demon.

Mandy caught up with Billy and jumped back.

Grim caught up and ran into Mandy.

"Oh now you stop." Grim said.

Grim saw the demon.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

Mandy grabbed his sythe.

"Nilly. I thought there was something weird about you.." Mandy said.

"You were right Mandy. To bad your stupid friend didin't believe you!" Nilly shouted as his hand grabbed Mandy.

Mandy struggled to break free.

Billy put his hands on his mouth.

"Catch Bone head!" Mandy shouted as she her hand broke free, she threw him his sythe.

Grim caught the sythe with one hand.

"Super natural time." Grim said with an evil look.

Grim used his powers and over-sized himself to the stars.

Nilly was looking up.

"Only imps like you can be that big." Grim said. And he squashed his little black body.

Nilly was dead.

"How weird. He was dead when he was human. And here he is again.." Grim said.

"I don't think hes dead. Hes a demon." Mandy said.

Grim used his sythe to cut a portal to the under world.

"Wait!" Billy shouted,

He ran to Nilly.

"I don't know what happened to you back then Nilly. But no matter what you are. I will always love you!" Billy shouted as he hugged his head.

Billy stepped back to Mandy sniffling. Mandy took two steps away from Billy.

Grim scooped Nilly up and threw him in the other world. "Yeah you can keep your demon boy!" Grim shouted.

Mandy rubbed her face.

"I had enough.." Mandy said.

She walked away from the picture.

Billy fallowed.

Grim was looking right at the screen and knocked on it.

"Dats weird.." Grim said. And he ran after the others.

**Endsville mall.**

"So it was all a lie?" A boy shouted in anger.

"Yup. Such a lie..How terrible of me.." Mandy said sarcasticly.

All the kids walked off moaning.

Irwin walked up to Mandy.

"I still love you babe." Irwin said.

"I warned you Irwin.." Mandy said clutching her fist. And she punched him in the other eye.

**Billy's house**

"I never said I was sorry so now I'm saying it. Sorry I didin't believe you guys.." Billy said.

Grim smiled.

Mandy just watched him suffer.

"Whatever.." Mandy said.

Billy smiled.

"Now, Where do babies come from for real?" Billy shouted.

Mandy sighed.

"Alright Billy I'll tell you. Babies come from-"...

**The End.**

**p**


End file.
